


Breakfast in Bed

by carlrhymes



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Breakfast in Bed, Family, Fluff, M/M, Morning Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 16:29:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6086707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carlrhymes/pseuds/carlrhymes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Obi-Wan and Anakin are married. They are living together with currently 5-year old Luke and Leia.<br/>Since Obi-Wan is a morning person, he brings Anakin breakfast in bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breakfast in Bed

Obi-Wan woke up to the bird’s twittering this morning. The sun was about to rise and a refreshing breeze was blowing from the half-open window to his husbands and his bed. Anakin was still sleeping peacefully next to him and the house was completely calm. 

Obi –Wan softly stroke his beautiful husband’s curly brown hair and placed a little kiss on his head, taking care of not waking him up. Then he just got out of bed and put some pants on to have the first coffee by himself on the balcony. While the coffee machine was working he wrote the shopping list for today. They had to go grocery shopping on this Saturday, because Qui-Gon would come over for dinner in the evening. Anakin had made the suggestion to just order some pizza for everyone and watch this TV show together, he was currently obsessed with (they were casting a top model in this show...) but since Obi-Wan loves cooking and a visit by Qui-Gon has become very rarely these days, since his importance in national politics had grown, he wanted to cook something special.

Finally his coffee was ready and Obi-Wan grabbed his mug, stepped on the balcony to just let the brisk spring air float into his lungs while he was sipping the hot liquid. He loved having some time for himself in the early morning hours; it’s always calm and relaxing. He stood there for a little while, just listening to the birds and watching the sun rise.

He drank off his coffee and stepped back inside the house. Time to make some breakfast for his husband! 

With a fully loaded meal tray he returned to the bed room. Anakin was still asleep; he had curled up around Obi-Wans pillow and made cute little sleeping noises. Obi-Wan put down the tray on the bedside cabinet. It contained a collection of scrambled eggs with herbs, freshly baked buns and hot coffee. 

He crawled under Anakin’s blanket, snuggled up to his warm body and started kissing the man’s bare back and upper arms. “Wake up, sleepyhead. Breakfast is ready” Anakin slowly started to move, murmuring something incomprehensively. He turned around, rubbed his eyes and sleepily looked at his husbands face “Hey” he murmured. “Hey” Obi-Wan hardly answered because Anakin had already reached forward to Obi-Wans mouth to give him a good-morning-kiss and pull him closer. 

Obi-Wan kissed him back passionately, letting his hands slide through Anakin’s hair and over his back. It was a close embracement with kissing and hands touching naked pressed together bodys. Anakin’s always so eager right after waking up. Obi-Wan broke away from Anakin, knowingly chuckling about how this would end if he didn't. “First things first” he said. “The scrambled eggs will get cold if you don’t stop touching me” With mild protest Anakin sat up, giving his husband one last kiss “I want to catch up on this later” he said. “With the greatest of pleasure” Obi-Wan answered, smiling tenderly.


End file.
